Kiss 4
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Maleficent's face burned with color and she slowly shook her head, breathing out through her nose heavily. When she looked back down at Diaval, his eyes were wide open and he was staring at her intently, affection tainting his eyes. Maleficent froze, blinking at him.


**Author's Note: **This is the last part of this series. I might write another Maleficent story. I don't know. Enjoy. :)

* * *

_**Kiss 4**_

* * *

Maleficent breathed out a tranquil sigh, gently running her fingers through Diaval's dark hair. She was sitting in the grass with her back against a tree, her magnificent wings displaying behind her beautifully. Diaval was lying in the grass next to her, his head resting on her lap. His eyes were shut and he was snoring softly, in a calm and peaceful sleep.

"I wonder what you dream about…" the faerie whispered to herself, her eyes on Diaval. Her slender and delicate fingers continued to softly go through his dark tresses. The feeling of her fingers moving through his hair was very comfortable and nice. For the first time in a long while, Maleficent felt truly at peace. Still, this feeling brought back pain, but the pain was getting lesser and lesser.

Diaval was no longer her servant and she was no longer his mistress. They were allies, friends, companions, comrades, partners, and most of all, _lovers_. She and Diaval had been together for a few months now, everything tranquil and at sweet peace. Maleficent still did not inform anyone else about their secret relationship and she wasn't ready to either. She didn't know how Aurora and Phillip would handle it, or anyone else that lived in the Moors.

Also, she felt uncomfortable giving out such information. For some reason, the thought of letting everyone know about their relationship made her uneasy and…she did not want to appear weak.

"Good evening," Phillip's voice touched her ears, his words coming out like a song in the wind. Maleficent cringed in astonishment and mild fear, bringing her eyes up to pierce the male that was standing in front of her. How was it that everyone kept sneaking up on her? "What are you both up to this wonderful evening, hmmm? Spending time together?"

Maleficent struggled to find the correct words, her fingers ceasing their movement in Diaval's hair. The male was still sleeping, his head still remaining on her lap in a very comfortable position. When Maleficent tried to form words, they wouldn't come to her and only strangled sounds escaped her mouth. She felt so foolish.

Phillip barked out an amused laugh. "You look like I caught you in the middle of committing a heinous act, Maleficent!" he was grinning like a cat now.

Maleficent could feel her face heating up with an embarrassed blush. She lifted her hands and rubbed her cheeks, trying to remain calm. Why did she have to be caught by Phillip? She'd have to be more careful next time. "What is it that you desire, prince?" she demanded to know, agitation and embarrassment painting her voice.

"Aurora sent me," the Prince Phillip responded, shrugging with a half grin playing on his lips. "She wants to know if you two will be joining us for supper."

"We will be there," answered Maleficent crossly. "As usual, prince."

Phillip nodded his head. "Well, okay then."

"Right," said Maleficent, nodding as well.

"You two have a nice time together…lovebirds." Then Phillip strolled away quickly, not looking back.

Maleficent's face burned with color and she slowly shook her head, breathing out through her nose heavily. When she looked back down at Diaval, his eyes were wide open and he was staring at her intently, affection tainting his eyes. Maleficent froze, blinking at him.

"Are you well?" Diaval questioned her, lifting a hand and touching her cheek. "You seem…flustered."

"I am fine," Maleficent retorted quietly. "Did you sleep well, Diaval?"

"I slept well," Diaval sat up, lifting his head from her lap. He gently cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips, cheeks, nose, and forehead. When he was done, he gave her a smile. "Thank you for asking."

Maleficent couldn't help but smile back at him, then she leaned forward and kissed him again, her arms going around him. All her worries were immediately forgotten.


End file.
